When the Gods tell The Story
by Alse
Summary: Wait! What? When did the main fourteen Gods get to be stars in their own chapters? How did this happen? Why did i get this idea? Where did all these questions come from? Well I was bored. So read and be happy... Please! Read and reveiw!
1. Apollo

The Glitter Glue War was Annacuster13's idea.

**Apollo**

A hobo was walking along the road looking for demi-gods or minor gods. "Where are they?" The hobo checked his watch, "Its 2 pm on a week day. They may all be in school…"

He headed toward the school that his favorite son was in. This happened to be the same school his favorite demi-god was in, as well as the boy's girlfriend. He sat outside the school with his mobile trash can and waited.

Fifty minutes later he heard the bell ring and saw kids pile out of the school. "Annabeth!" He heard the familiar voice of his uncle's son. "Where are you?"

"Over here Percy!" She replied, "Look!" The hobo didn't see that all the kids were watching him as he scanned the crowd. Soon he spotted Percy, Annabeth, and the small group of his sons.

"Finally," The hobo said smiling at Percy and Annabeth. They both came over. Percy in understanding and Annabeth followed hesitantly. Soon one of his sons followed slowly dodging the other kids and their fearful gazes. "Hi Percy, how's it going?"

"Well, Fred, and you?" Percy asked using his hobo name. Percy then looked at the kids and made the fountain explode, Annabeth glared at him. "What? It's the last day of school."

"I'm surprised we all made it this far." They heard a soft male voice say from behind them.

"Hey, Will, what are you doing outside of your group of brothers?" Annabeth asked.

"I spotted dad." He said looking at Fred. Annabeth looked between Percy, Fred, and Will.

"A-A-Apollo!" Annabeth said, "Its daytime!" She freaked out on him "Where's your car?"

"It's in auto drive…" He complained, "I can't burn anyone! And Hush." Apollo said, "Right now I'm Fred the hobo."

"Oh! And Percy didn't make it the whole year without messing up." Annabeth said glaring at him.

**Flashback**

"Hey kid, yeah you!" A zebra said to Percy, "Let me out! Please, oh, please let me out."

Percy turned to it and said, "I can't I'll get in trouble." He smiled at the zebra, "What's your name?"

"The name's Jackson." He said, "Leroy Jackson." The zebra nodded and snorted at Percy.

"Give me ten minutes to get away from the group and I'll get you out." Percy sighed. He then turned to Annabeth, "Can I borrow your invisibility cap?"

"Why?" She asked and saw that they were near the zebra pen, "Oh no… No way."

Percy kissed her and said, "Please?" She nodded and handed it to him. "Thanks." He took it and hid before he put it on. He then moved to the zebra pen.

"Where are you kid?" Leroy asked.

"Over here." Percy said from the doorway, "Are you coming or not?"

"Thanks kid, good luck." Leroy said dashing out of the cage. As he went a fountain exploded.

"Opps."

**Flashback Over**

"True." Percy remembered, "But that was fun!" He received a slap from her and laughs from Fred and his son.

"So what's up dad?" Will asked.

"Oh look babe! It's a hobo!" A small boy said to his girlfriend, his black hair flying out of his face as he ran up to his friends, and the hobo. "Hey gang!"

"Why so happy Nico?" Percy asked his cousin.

"No reason, except SCHOOLS OUT!" His call was echoed by many voices, "And none of us got in trouble."

"The zoo?" Percy and Annabeth asked.

"Percy's an exception." Nico said. Percy grumbled, "Hey hobo shouldn't you be in the sky?"

"Meaning?" Fred asked.

"Down with hobopolis!" Nico said.

Fred pulled, out of his pocket, some glitter glue, "Watch your words boy!"

"Dad! You can't go around shooting people with glitter glue!" Will said grabbing the glue out of the hobo's hand. He just got another out.

"Apollo, give me the glue." Percy said to the god. He was handed seventeen bottles, "All of it." Out came thirty more.

"I'm sorry sir I'm just hyper." Nico said to him.

"It's okay." Apollo grumbled since his favorite weapon had been taken from him. "Your dad wants to see you though." He told Percy and Nico.

"Okay!" They said kissing their girlfriends and dashing off.

"Wow…" The rest said.

"Awe, young love." Fred sighed and all his sons looked at him. "What?" And the glitter glue war began!


	2. Artemis

**Artemis**

"Hey! No, don't!" Percy cried out from beneath his father's throne. Nico had just taken his dagger out and set to trying to cut Percy's hair. 'Stop it!"

"I was told to do it by four gods and five goddesses." Nico said trying but not succeeding in his task.

Artemis then burst out laughing. "Incoming message. Incoming message."

Artemis stopped laughing and answered, "Yes?"

Iris popped into view, "Lady Artemis, I bring you news of your brother." She looked around and bowed to Zeus and Percy. She then turned back to Artemis, "He is having a Glitter Glue fight with his sons and a few other demi-gods."

"Oh great, why did he do that this time?" Artemis asked herself.

"Lady Artemis." Percy said hesitantly, "Before we came up here Apollo was mad at Will and me for taking his Glitter Glue because he tried to attack Nico with it."

"So when we left his sons started it." Nico added brightly.

Artemis sighed and said, "I should have known that he'd do that." She looked at the boys, "He always picks up Will on the last day school."

The boys nodded and started struggling again. Nico still tried to cut Percy's hair but Percy was more powerful being next to his dad's chair. A wave of water hit Nico and sent him tumbling off of Percy.

"Cheater!" Nico yelled, "That's cheating!" He sat up and called up four spirits, "Hold him down." He commanded them.

"Now that's what I call an unfair haircut." Artemis said laughing at the boys. Percy ran away from the spirits and sent them flying to the other side of the room. "Wow the son of the God of the oceans and the son of the God of the Underworld, they have interesting battles." The Gods and Goddesses just watched the boys fight.

Ares was rooting for Nico and Hermes was rooting for Percy. So the Gods and Goddesses were split like this: Percy-Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Dionysus; Nico-Demeter, Hades, Ares, and Hera.

"Go Nico!" Ares called out, "You can do it!"

"Give him a nice hair cut!" Hera said.

"Defense is okay too, Percy!" his dad said, "Keep it up." Percy smiled evilly and threw a ton of water at the small boy and his helpers. Hera, Ares, and Hades got soaked intentionally.

"Opps," Percy said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm going to be on his side." Demeter said moving over to sit next to Poseidon.

"Thanks for the support Lady Demeter." Percy said soaking Nico to the bone.

"Oh yeah, thanks so much," Nico said sarcastically. His teeth were chattering. He then conjured up a pure white flag. "I give up." He sat down and the spirits disappeared. Percy sent a wave of water to carry Nico over to his dad. "Thanks Percy."

"No problem Nico." Percy said sitting beside his dad, "So what did you guys want?"

"Oh that," Poseidon said, "We need you two to be the jury on Hades council."

"Your council?" Nico asked, "Why?" He turned to look up at his dad.

"Well Persephone is going home and another member wanted another chance at life and he was done serving his century of work." Hades explained, "So we need the temporary replacements and they're usually demi-gods of minor gods. Janus is also on the council."

"Okay." Percy said. The Gods and Goddesses just looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't even contemplate over the matter…" Artemis said in awe. She then checked her watch and said, "Shoot I have to leave soon. It's almost five pm."

"Wow, really?" Percy asked her, "5 pm?" She nodded.

"Well I guess we get to be on a death row council." Nico said energetically.

"So you both will do it?" Zeus asked. The boys nodded. "Good I'm glad."

"Council Time!" Hades said clapping his hands.

"Not yet!" Poseidon said, "Let the boys tell who they're staying with where they'll be at for some of the summer."

"I'll be at camp!" Nico said.

"I should be too." Percy said, but I should tell my mom.

"Good idea boys." Artemis said, "I'll take you to Mrs. Jackson's house and then to the camp. Then I'll drop you off here, any objections?" No one said anything, "Good, come boys."

Artemis walked out of the room and the boys ran to keep up calling out byes' behind them. "So why did you do that Lady Artemis? We didn't say anything about going with you." Percy asked.

"I wanted out of there before my brother popped in, plus I have to fly past here on my route," She said. "Keep up with me boys."

"We're trying." Nico said, "Percy can you do anything to help us keep up with her?" Percy nodded and set about creating a wave to pull them along so they could keep up.


	3. Hades

**Hades**

"Now that your back, we can get down to business." Hades said with a creepy smile. "Are you ready?"

"Master Hades I'm ready but you're freaking me out." Percy said. Nico nodded. "Let's get going now!"

"Okay if you say so," Hades said clapping, "OPEN!" A hole opened in the floor. Hades ushered the boys into the hole. "Don't bathe in Styx this time boy." He threatened Percy.

Percy shrugged and held up is hands, "In the name of my father's trident I swear I won't bathe in the River Styx." He waved at his father and disappeared into the hole.

"Works for us." Zeus and Poseidon said.

"Fine..." Hades said, "They will be delivered at camp as soon as we get replacements." He promised. Following the boys into the hole.

A few moments later they stood beside the River Styx. "Well at least I don't need a bath." Percy joked. The joke got him a glare from Hades. "Sorry."

"Here comes the ferry." Nico said to cover up the silence.

"To my palace." Hades said stepping into the boat.

"Yes sir," The Ferryman said, "With two guests?"

"We're Council members! And I'm his son!" Nico snapped at him.

"Yes you are." The Ferryman said pushing off the land.

"Percy, my boy!" Janus, a two-faced man, said "Are you the new temporary?"

"Yes Janus and its nice to see you again." Percy said walking past him to keep up with Nico and Hades. "Are we almost there now that Janus has popped in?"

"Yes children we are almost there." Hades said with a smile, "Ah Bianca! Where has your restless spirit been?"

"None of your business you stuck up-" She stopped at the sight of her brother and Percy. "Percy! Nico! When did you get here, and why are you here?" She floated up to Percy, "I'm sorry I can't be out there to help you guys with your problems."

"Its okay Bianca," Percy said with a smile, 'I'm glad to see you again. Especially after the whole Nico gone crazy episode."

Bianca laughed, "So true. Well, have fun and come visit me later." She waved and touched her brother's cheek.

"Bye sis!" Nico called, "Let's go lover boy!" He began to drag Percy along.

"I am NOT in love with Bianca!" Percy said, "Just Annabeth."

Hades and his son shared a look. They walked into a strangely familiar building. "Well here's the Council Room." Hades said, "You boys should find a nice place to sleep while your here through that door." He pointed to a huge yellow and blue door.

"Poseidon and Zeus colors?" Percy asked. He looked at Nico, who just shrugged in confusion.

"You have ten minutes to pick a room before the first Council Session."Hades said walking away.

"Well, let's go get a room and I'll teach you about the Death Row Council." Nico said walking through the door to the bedrooms. They found Nico's usually room. It was black and full of black metal and hell hound whistles. "I kinda had dad make you a special room." Nico gave an embarrassed laugh.

They went next door to where Percy's special room was. "Oh hell no!" It was sea green with a miniature trident and a small pool in one corner. There was a sea shell hanging bed and a bookshelf with books about the Gods and their habits and other things like that. "This is all... wow..." Percy set his bag down and sat on the bed.

"So... do you like it?" Nico asked from the doorway.

"Oh yeah." Percy said. He looked around, "It seems like my room in Poseidon's castle."

"Exactly." Nico said, "Now let's teach you about Council meetings." Percy nodded and Nico pulled a chair in from his room. "So if a person who has raped another and has tried to make up for it by acting like a Saint, where will they go? Eternal Hell or the Elysian Field."

"Umm...neither." Percy said.

"Very good," Nico said, "He was not all together good nor horrible enough to go tho either place." Nico leaned forward, "Now who are the three judges of the Council?"

"Minos I, Aeacus, and... and... I don't know." Percy sighed.

"His name is Rhadamanthus. He's the leader of the judges." Nico sighed, "He was nothing special. Minos was great at law in life so he became a judge, and Aeacus? Well Aeacus ruled a small island." Nico said, "And that's all I know."

"Wow the judges are odd people." Percy said.

"The judges are what!" A voice boomed from the doorway. The boys turned to see Aeacus.

"Aeacus!" Nico called, "Its so nice to see you!"

"Oh its the young king." Aeacus said, "Who's the clueless one?"

"Poseidon's son." Nico said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Aeacus said, "Young Trident, sir!" The judge bowed and walked away.

"Time to go?" Percy asked. Nico nodded and the boys walked out of the room and into the Council room. "This place looked so big! But now not so much."

"Its because the minor gods are the judges." Nico explained, "We get to sit over here with Janus and the other jury members."

"Hello young Princes." The jury said to the boys.

"Hey gang." Nico said. He looked around and spotted his dad.

Hades pointed at the seats and the boys sat, "All rise for the Judges of the Underworld!" Every soul and being stood as the judges took their seats. "First case!"

A Fury flew into the room with a set of souls on a chain. The souls looked sad and familiar to Percy. "Say nothing Percy." Nico whispered, "I know who they are and its going to be difficult to decide on if they deserve to go on to a second life."

"Beckendorf... Silena... They found each other..." Percy whispered but the souls heard him and turned to him. They both smiled and waved. Percy nodded to them and stayed quiet.

"State your names and why you died." Minos I said.

"Beckendorf straightened and said, "I am Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, and I died in an explosion from the ship that Kronos's casket was on."

"And I am Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, and I died in the battle to save Olympus." She said proudly. They stood proudly in the middle of the room. Percy wanted to go up to them and hug them.

"Now let's see how your lives went." Rhadamanthus said. He waved his hand and a screen popped up in front of the jury. Beckendorf's life flashed by their eyes. Then Silena's life went by.

"What's the jurisdiction?" Aeacus asked. The whole court turned to the jury.

"They both did well to help protect Olympus." Janus said, "Vote to Elysian Field and second try at life."

"I agree with Janus," A few members said, "Elysian Field and second life."

Nico looked around and said, "I'm guessing its my turn." People nodded, "Well they obviously did well in their lives and I personally think that they deserve a second chance. Minus the point of Silena taking over Clarissa's gear and leading the Ares Cabin into that battle, which they won because of that..." Silena smiled at him, "So... Elysian Field and second life. Good luck you two."

"Well..." Percy cleared his throat, "I knew them personally and they were great kids, don't get me wrong. I was with them both when they died, sadly enough. I know they deserve a second chance at life. I'll have to say Elysian Field and another try."

Silena turned to Beckendorf and hugged him. "Not so fast!" Aeacus said. Everyone turned to him, "Melione has the final say. Her say over rules everyone else."

"Oh no!" Nico said, "Melione! She's the minor goddess of ghosts! This is bad, so very bad."

"How so young one?" An icy voice asked from across the room, "I'm not that mean am I?"

"No ma'am just evil." Nico replied instantly.

"Wait until your death boy." Melione said. Then Percy got a glimpse of the girl. Half of her was extremely pale, but the other half surprised Percy. It was completely black and covered in shadows. "And oh! The son of the Sea God!" She smiled, "I finally have you in the place you can't escape!" She laughed, "But the matter on hand says that these two fouls deserve another life. So on to thy Elysian Field!" Her voice rang out.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Silena said hugging Beckendorf.

"No problem little beauty." Melione said.

They went through six more cases and then they took a break when Demeter cried out, "CEREAL! I have replacements!" Two girls walked into the room behind her. One was a beautiful brunette and the other was a spirit of a very familiar dark haired girl Percy had watched die. They're familiarity made Percy cry out in surprise.

"Zoe! Calypso!" Percy said standing up. Both girls looked at him and their eyes lightened with the joy seeing him.


	4. Demeter

**Demeter and her stupid cereal obsession...**

What's that supposed to mean?

**She's WAY too obsessed with cereal!**

So? She IS the Goddess of wheat and harvest after all.

**True...**

**Demeter**

"Percy!" Calypso said in awe, "Your not dead are you?"

"No I'm not." Percy said.

Both girls looked reassured, "That's good to know." Zoe said, "I heard you were here and I thought 'Oh crap!'" She smiled. "What have you been up to lately?" She looked at him in a curious way.

"Talk about this out there." Percy said pushing both girls out of the room. "Why are you two here!"

"I heard you were here on Council Duty." Calypso said hugging him, "And I wanted to get you out of there before you saw something that you can never forget." She said it as brightly as possible.

"And I'm here as a permanent Jury member," Zoe said, "I'm replacing the dude who's getting a new life."

"I'm Persephone's half-way." Calypso said yawning. She looked utterly bored. "Say, Demeter!" Demeter came out holding a huge bowl of cereal. "Are you going to take the boys to the camp?"

"After they finish all their cereal!" She said handing them spoons and setting down the bowl.

"Have fun with that." Zoe said sticking her tongue out at the cereal.

"What's your favorite kind of cereal?" Demeter asked the boys.

They both said, "Cocoa Puffs!" Demeter waved her hand over the bowl and it became a chocolate mess of cereal. "Awesome!" They both dug into it and ate.

"Well boys I guess you should spend the night here since my daughter isn't ready to go." Demeter said glaring at her daughter. The boys nodded and walked away, "Now Persephone, dear, go get ready!"

"No!" Persephone said rushing to her room. "I'll get my stuff but I don't want to go home!"

"Why not!" Demeter asked. Her gown flowing behind her as she followed her daughter.

"We eat to much cereal!" She yelled at her mother.

"Then we'll eat something different every other day." Demeter said.

"What? Bread and wheat products one day and cereal the next?" Persephone asked.

"Something like that." Demeter said thoughtfully.

"Fine..." Persephone said, "We'll sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow."

"Goody!" Demeter said walking away. She walked down the hall toward Hades room, "HADES!"

"What now Demeter?" He asked sitting on his bed petting on of his four hell hounds. He looked up and saw that Demeter looked triumphant.

"I get to take three people out of here this time, so I need that **special** exit you told me about." She took a step into the room to let the door close behind her.

Two of the hounds bounded up to her, so she pet them for a minute, "Fine, its past the Elysian Field. Ask Nico to lead you to the Field of Everlasting Peace." Hades closed his eyes and leaned back. "And the gateway is behind the blue rock."

Demeter quietly took a step closer to him and said, "Flowers of many colors would look better than this death color you have around. Calypso will plant her own garden if need be."

He opened his eyes to see packets of seeds covering his dresser. "Damn you Demeter."

"Your welcome Hades." She said from right outside the door, "Bye!" She ran away from his room and started laughing.

"Um, Demeter?" Percy asked. She turned to look at him, "Where is your room when you stay here?"

"Beside my daughter's." She answered him. "Why?"

"I was just wondering, you come here once a year so you should have a room." Percy babbled.

"Oh well that makes sense!" Demeter said, "I'm glad you asked, because I forgot why I had a room here!" She put her hands on her hips and said very seriously, "You know you should have taken the chance to become immortal."

"I know I should have." He said just as seriously.

"Then why didn't you?" She asked him.

"There was something more important to me than being immortal." He said honestly.

"That girl!" Demeter said suddenly, "The one who got to help rebuild Olympus! She's the reason, isn't she?"

Percy nodded, "Well good night Lady Demeter." He nodded and went back into his room.

"Good night child." She said. She then walked into her own room. "That kid sure is kind to others." She then fell asleep.

"PERCY!" Demeter shouted banging on his door, "PERCY! Get out here!" He opened the door slowly. "Get ready to go we only have thirty minutes before the gates of the Field of Everlasting Peace close." She then walked away.

"I'm ready!" Nico, Percy, and Persephone said five minutes later.

"Okay!" Demeter said, "Nico! Lead the way to the Field of Everlasting Peace!"

"Don't shout it to the world." Nico muttered. He grabbed his bag and headed off. Everyone followed him. Ten minutes later they were there. "So how are we getting out of the Underworld from here?"

Everyone looked at Demeter, "No I'm not using my powers, I'm using the hidden exit!" She was just looked at, "It moves every time its used." She explained.

"Oh..." The boys said.

"We'll pop up near where he kidnapped Persephone here." Demeter said pointing at her daughter.

"What!" Persephone asked, "It's THAT exit!"

"Yep!" Demeter said, "Let's go." She walked off.

"Are. We. There. Yet." Nico asked between breaths.

"Yep its just over the hill." Persephone said pointing.

"Literally?" Percy asked. She nodded, "Oh thank the Gods!"

"Your welcome!" thirteen voices in his head and one outside said.

"Stay out of my head!" Percy said in an annoyed way. He heard them laugh.

"Well there it is!" Demeter said. "Have fun! Bye!" The boys waved and left. "I'm gonna miss them." She sniffeled.


	5. Hestia

**Hestia**

"Fire is good, fire is fun, fire rules the world." Hestia hummed.

"Uh, Lady Hestia?" A boy said stepping up next to her. She looked up and tilted her head. "Do you happen to know who my parent is?"

"Do you know your mom or dad?" She asked.

"My mom is a veterinarian at the local New York station." he said moving his feet around in the dirt.

"Well lets see..." She turned to her fire and muttered, "Fire here, fire there, fire show me male gods." Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus popped into the fire, "Okay boys!"

"What is it now Hestia?" they asked.

"This boy wants to know his father." Hestia said, "Tell me if you recognize him."

The Gods all looked at the boy. One by one they left until Apollo, Ares, Hermes, and Zeus were left. "What's your name kid?"

"Richard Williams." He said.

Apollo left with Ares close behind. "Hermes? Zeus?" Hestia asked, "Which is it?"

"Who's your mom?"

"Annie." He said.

"Oh dear, dear Annie." Hermes said, "How's she doing?"

"Well." Richard said. Zeus left.

"Hang on a moment, I'll pop in." Hermes said, "Oh wait! I'll have to pop in after dinner."

"Why so?" Hestia asked.

"George and Martha say I have to visit someone first." He sighed, "See you later Richard."

"Bye dad." Richard said as his dad left, "Thanks Lady Hestia!" He ran off with his brothers and sisters.

"No problem." She mumbled. She looked around and saw her favorite demigod come into the camp, "Hey Tyson!" The cyclops trotted over to her, "Look who's finally here." She pointed at the entrance.

"PERCY!" Tyson yelled, "PERCY!"

"Tyson?" They heard Percy ask. "Tyson!" Percy ran up to them, "Hi Lady Hestia! Hi Tyson!"

"PERCY!" Tyson bellowed grabbing his brother in a giant bear hug. "Daddy let me come up to see you!"

"Yes I did." Poseidon said from Hestia's fire, "Hello again Percy."

"Hi dad." Percy gasped out from his half-brother's bear hug, "Please put me down." He took a deep breath when he was set down. "Thanks Tyson."

"Sorry." Tyson said, "I just missed you so much!"

"We get it." Hestia said saving Percy from another giant bear hug. "Go to your cabins boys and get ready for the monthly sweep."

"Monthly sweep!" Percy and Nico said, "Already!" They ran off to get their cabins ready.

"Boys." Hestia muttered.

"Dum-de-dum-de-dum." Hestia hummed on her way through the Throne Room. "Hum-de-dum."

"Uh Hestia?" Zeus asked her as she strolled around the room toward her fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"Humming and strolling," She replied, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No but its distracting." He said, "Could you hurry along?"

"Fine." She sat beside her fire and made it sputter. "I'm the Last Olympian! No one can destroy Olympus with me still alive! Oh, I'm the Last Olympian!" She sang out quietly.

"Hestia, dear." Hera said.

"Yes Queen Hera?"

"SHUT-UP!"

"Fine." The fire sputtered and died a little. It was barely glowing, "I'll make Olympus die." She lowered the flame even farther.

Hades got up and walked over to her. "Young Hestia, please don't kill Olympus because most of us are grumpy, just mess with their areas." He smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be all encouraging to the destruction of Olympus." Hestia sighed, "Okay!" She set a small fire at the base of the cow queens throne.

"Good. That will work for now." Hades said with a quick nod and smile. Hestia smiled back at him.

Hestia started to hum again, getting on Hera's nerves. Hades smiled and pointed out what Hestia had done to Hera. He told Hephaestus and Apollo. They both smiled but Artemis sighed and said, "Poseidon." He looked at her. She pointed at Hera's chair and said, "Will you put it out before Hestia starts a war between her and Hera."

"Sure." Poseidon soaked the bottom of the cow queens chair and said, "Hestia dear don't burn Hera yet."

"Yet?" Hestia asked.

"YET!" Hera exclaimed. Poseidon smiled and flicked water into Hera's face.

"Go Poseidon!" Hestia said from the floor.

"Hey!" A snake-like voice said

"Hey!" Another called out, "Entrance of the Traveler!"

"Hello fellow Gods and Goddesses!" Hermes said coming into the room.

"Go visit your son." Hestia said annoyed that he had popped in on her fun. She flicked her wrist and her fire flared up again. Hermes jumped back and Hera yelped. All of them looked at her, "What?"


	6. Hermes

**A/N I've gotten reviews wondering why, in Artemis's chapter, Dionysus sided with Percy. Well the answer is that he didn't want to get soaked. I hope that helps.**

**Hermes**

"Hey Dionysus!" Hermes said, "Where are my boys at?"

"Either practicing with Apollo's boys or in their cabin." Dionysus said smacking one of his sons. "Don't gawk."

"Thanks." George called over Hermes shoulder. "Stop touching me." He hissed at Martha.

"I'm always touching you!" She hissed back, "We're intertwined."

"HERMES!" They complained.

"Hush, I'm looking for Richard." Hermes said looking at the snakes. At that time Hermes spotted Percy and Tyson. "And I've found someone who can help."

He walked up to Percy and smiled, "Hello Lord Hermes." Percy said, "No joggers outfit today?"

"Nope." Hermes said, "Say, have you seen any of my boys? Mainly the newest one?"

"Who Richard?" Tyson asked. Hermes nodded, "He's practicing with Will in the Arena."

"Thanks guys!" Hermes said, "I'll catch you later." He walked toward the Arena and saw Richard sitting on the ground getting patched up by Will.

He walked up and looked around. He noticed that the Apollo kids were saluting him. "Relax boys, I'm not your dad and he's not around so your good." They all smiled and started talking again. "Hey, Will."

"Yes Lord Hermes?" Will asked him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No your fine," Hermes said, "What happened to Richard?"

"I tripped and landed on a sword." Richard said sheepishly, "I'm clumsy."

"Its okay, I am too." Hermes said, "So that's something you get from me." He thought a minute, "In fact your the only one who has gotten the clumsy trait from me." Hermes frowned, "Oh well."

"Hermes!" Hestia called, "You came!" she ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well your the one who caught Hera's chair on fire." Hermes said with a laugh, "That must have been funny."

Hestia smiled, "It was, don't worry." She then cocked her head to the side, "It was Hades's idea."

Hermes nodded, "I believe it." He turned to his son, "What do you want to do? I came all this way, I was just in Japan, just to hang out with you."

"Wow." All the boys said, "That's a long way."

"Well we could go get dinner, since dinner's about to start." Richard said, "I think this shall be an odd dinner." The boys all ran to their cabins. Hermes walked with Richard. "We have a big cabin." He commented.

"Yeah we do." Hermes nodded, "Hey kids!"

"Hi dad!" Came the reply.

"Hermes!" Martha said, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah Martha, what is it?" George asked.

"We could make the cabin bigger!" She said.

"That's such a stupid—" George stared, "Wait! Smart, idea."

"We'll work on getting to that." Hermes said, "I'll ask Dionysus if we can."

"DINNER TIME!" Argus bellowed. Hermes led his cabin down to eat.

"Please pay attention!" Chiron said, "We have another God among us."

"Another?" A new boy asked, "When did we have one in the first place?"

"Hey!" Dionysus shouted standing up, "I... am a God!"

"Oh." A few kids said. The older kids started laughing.

"Kids," Hermes said, "Be nice to Dionysus. Thanks for trying to introduce me Chiron." The centaur nodded, "Again, be nice to the old fart, he's cranky." Most the kids agreed. Dionysus's son shook his head in silent laughter. "Ya know its true Pollux."

Pollux nodded, "I know."

"Okay," Hermes said, "Hi everyone! Glad to meet you if I haven't and hello again to those I'm seeing again. I'm glad to have been able to come out here. I usually have a very busy schedule."

"Speaking of." Martha piped in, "You need to get back to it."

"It can wait." George said, "Let him bond with his kids."

"Thanks George, I think." Hermes said, "Anyway, Enjoy dinner." He sat next to Dionysus.

"Want any wine?" Dionysus asked, "I can make that."

"No thanks," Hermes told him, "but I would like to ask you a question, as the leader of the camp."

"Haven't heard that in a while," Chiron said. Dionysus just looked at him.

"Can we expand my cabin." Hermes asked. He looked at his kids and pointed George and Martha at them. Martha took on laser eyes and blasted the table. A few kids jumped and some toppled over.

After a minute the table expanded, "Thanks dad!" They said spreading out a little bit more.

Hermes nodded and looked at Dionysus, "I'm not a greedy God. I help my kids be more comfortable."

"Yes you may go expand your cabin." Dionysus said glaring at the God of Thief's, Travelers, and Merchants.

Hermes nodded and smiled at his kids. The all cheered for him. He walked over to them and said, "We start in the morning." he then walked away.

The next day Hermes walked into his cabin and sighed, "Here we go." He looked at George, "Go ahead." He covered his ears and George took on his siren form. Most of the kids fell out of their beds.

"Dad!" They complianed. He smiled and George stopped.

"Let's get to work." Hermes said cracking his knuckles.

**PLEASE reveiw! I enjoy this story and every veiw reveiws I get is another chapter added on to it.**


	7. Dionysus

**Guess who's next? You may or may not have guessed considering where the last chapter ended. I know! I'm going to set it as a possible of two or three for the last half of the chapters. Hehe. ENJOY!**

**Dionysus**

"If the Hermes cabin is growing does that mean we can let MY cabin grow?" Aphrodite asked.

"MY cabin needs expanded." Athena said, "Not the prissy 'say-no-to-fighting-because-I-may-break-a-nail' girls."

"If anything why not just add to them all?" Hermes asked.

"Some cabins have too few of kids." Dionysus said, "Like Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and myself."

"That's true." Zeus said, "We could shrink some and grow some or," He offered, "Leave them how they are, Hermes was just over crowded." All the Gods and Goddess glared at him, all but one.

"Don't blame him. He just likes women." She said, "Mortal women." She stirred the fire.

"Hestia?" Hermes asked, "Your taking my side?" She beamed at him. He smiled, "I have to go." He left.

"I'M not letting any cabins expand." Dionysus said, "He needed to expand." Dionysus left.

"Hey dad." Pollux said, "Where did you go off to this time?"

"The Gods had a meeting about Hermes cabin being messed with." Dionysus said. "Come in son." They walked into the Big House where Percy and Nico were arguing over who got to ask Dionysus something.

"I get to!" Percy said. A bowl of water splashed over and soaked Nico.

"No, I do!" The ground opened and...

"Boys!" Dionysus said closing the gap and drying off Nico. "You can both ask."

At the exact same time they say, "Can we have permission to go with Thalia and Annabeth on their Quest?"

"So you found out." He said not as a question. "If they say you can, you may go."

"Thanks!" They dashed out.

Pollux walked with his father into the next room where Chiron and Grover were playing Checkers. Chiron got up and Grover triple jumped him in an illegal way. "I win." He said sitting back.

"No you made an illegal move." Dionysus said ruining his fun. He pouted and left.

"Nice job ruining his fun." Chiron said. They both smiled, "What happened?"

"They were all wanting expanded cabins." Dionysus said, "But I said NO." Chiron nodded and put up the game.

"Did you let him win?" Pollux asked Chiron. Chiron smiled and nodded. "I thought so." He mumbled to himself and went out on the porch.

"I was going to give him his birthday present but I guess he doesn't want it." Dionysus said watching his son walk down the hill to his cabin.

"It's his birthday?" Chiron asked looking at the calender, "Well okay." He left too.

Dionysus dug out a box and a set of keys for his son's new car. Apollo had said to get him either a Cobra or a Convertible. He couldn't decide so he got a Convertible Cobra.

Dionysus walked down to his son's cabin. Pollux was sitting on his bed reading a book. "Pollux?" he asked. Pollux put the book down and looked at Dionysus. "Happy Birthday!" He held out the box. Pollux took it and opened it.

"A button?" He asked picking up the row of buttons, "No! A _row_ of buttons."

"Press one." Pollux did. The row shook and he dropped it. It transformed into a bike. He pressed a different one and it turned into a cellphone.

"Cool!" Pollux picked up the phone and looked at it. "That's awesome!" He hugged his dad.

"There's more." Dionysus said. He took his son outside and led him over to where the kids were grouped, "Move!" They did. "Here you go."

Pollux was so shocked that his dad got him a car. But he was even more shocked with what it was. "A Cobra!" Dionysus handed him the keys. Pollux got in it and pressed buttons. "A Convertible Cobra!" He got out, "Thanks dad!"

"Your Welcome." He hugged him back, "Now, do you want cake?"

**If your smart you would say "NO!" To Dionysus asking if you want cake, luckily Pollux was.**

"Did you make it or have anything to do with it while it was being made?" Pollux asked.

"No."

"Okay." Pollux said, "Cake sounds good. Can I have a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Dionysus conjured up a glass of the good wine for his son. Pollux drank it and smiled.

"This is a fun birthday." He suddenly got serious, "I wish Castor were here though."

"I have an idea!" Nico said hurrying toward them, "Pollux! Do you have anything that was important to him?"

"Yeah." Pollux said, "Why... Oh!" He went and got Castor's favorite pillow. Nico went to get coke and some food.

"Is he going to conjure up Castor on his birthday?" Dionysus asked, "That would be pointless but good at the same time."

"Here is his favorite pillow." Pollux said running up to them.

"I got the pop and food." Nico said. He opened a hole in the ground and poured in the coke and fish sticks. Next he took off the pillow case of the pillow and dropped it in the puddle, "_Lord Hades. May we borrow a single soul from you for a little while._" He waited, "_Castor._"

A minute later a ghost floated up through the coke, "Yum! My favorite pop." He said.

"Castor!" Pollux said.

"Pollux!" Castor said.

"Boys!" Dionysus said.

"Dad!" Castor said. "It's so great to see you guys." He floated around his brother. "Happy Birthday bro."

"Happy Birthday to you too." Pollux said, "Or is it death day?" They both laughed.

"Lord Hades said I can wait for you to die before I am reborn." Castor said, "So we can be twins again."

"That's so cool!" Pollux said, "I can't wait... That sounds weird. I can't wait to die?"

"That sound horrible." Castor agreed, "But I can't wait either."

"I can." Dionysus said, "I'd like to keep at least one of my sons with me for a while." The boys both laughed. Nico acted like he was surprised.

"You made them laugh!" He said, "You can do that? Since when?" Dionysus smacked him in annoyance. "What?"

"Dad's a great guy," Pollux said.

"But he can't make anyone laugh for anything." Castor finished for his brother. He floated with his brother to their cabin and started messing around.

"I can't believe their supposed to be 16." Dionysus said watching them go.

"I can't believe you made them laugh." Nico said not being sarcastic. "I seriously didn't think that was possible." Dionysus only walked away.

Later, in the Big House, Chiron came in and joined Dionysus, "What's the plan?"

"For their birthday?" Dionysus asked. Chiron nodded, "I gave Pollux a car, Castor would have gotten one too, and later I'm taking Pollux out to get whatever he wants."

"Castor's going to come with you guys." Chiron pointed out.

"I know, that's why Pollux is learning how to drive today." Dionysus said with an evil smile.

"That boy could kill anybody with a car." Chiron said, "Anybody." He shook his head, "And you're insane."

"I've known that I'm insane for a long while." Dionysus said waving his hand absently, "That boy can do what he likes with this car except wreck it."

"Hephaestus could fix it." Chiron pointed out. Dionysus just looked at him. "What?"

"Hephaestus would add stuff to the car." Dionysus said blankly, "He's already added the turbo and cloaking abilities to it." Chiron's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You let the psycho Metal God put turbo's on your son's new car!" He exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"I've already answered that for you," Dionysus snapped back at him, "And ya I let him add turbo. Is that a problem?"

Chiron only shook his head. Dionysus nodded in content and left again.


	8. Hephaestus

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know its been forever since I've updated this one. I'm sorry to those who love it and forget those who don't... Go lay in a hole. Well here's Hephaestus's chapter. Hope you like it and if not... go find a ditch. I'm going to combine it with the Romans.**

**Hephaestus**

A fire flares higher and two men walk in... or two forms of one man. One looked like an old blacksmith, the other looked like a pissed off version of the first. The first one smiled and went over to a work bench.

"Hey Vulcan," Hephaestus called over his shoulder, "You should go check on Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth." He turned as his Roman form stopped his work.

"At the same time?" Vulcan asked. He was dressed in sheep skins and had his old blood stained battle ax on his belt.

Hephaestus blinked, "Well, no. They aren't all in the same area remember?" Vulcan nodded and stepped back into the fire. Hephaestus watched him go and shook his head, "Romans."

A flash of white light blinded the smith for a split second as the Roman queen walked in. "What did you say Greek?" She snapped. Her white goat skin hanging over her shoulder.

"I was complaining how my Roman form was so... inadequate." Hephaestus said. The Goddess frowned and glared at him, "Juno, Roman queen, I'm not meaning to offend you only myself."

She narrowed her eyes and left. "Sorta." He said turning back to his work. He was almost finished with a sculpture of Leo Valdez and his two friends when a small Goddess popped in.

"Hello Hephaestus!" She said. Her eyes were full of fire and looked ready to kill someone, her body was poised to attack if anyone stepped near her. She had a small fire in a jar that she was carrying.

"Hello Vesta." Hephaestus called over his shoulder, "Why do you Romans enjoy bothering me?"

"Because your Roman half is always busy." She snapped sweetly. She set her jar down and handed Hephaestus a letter. "Your children in the Greek camp wish to see you."

"For what reasons may I ask?" He replied taking the letter and setting it on a small plate that set above his work table as to not ruin what was on it. He took out his flamethrower to remelted the statue.

"I have no clue," She said watching him. "Why would you melt a creation?" She stopped him in the middle of heating the flamethrower. "It's beautiful!"

"HERMES!" Hephaestus bellowed out. Hermes poked his head into the shop and raised an eyebrow, "Get Vesta out of here so I can finish my work."

He stepped closer and looked at the creation. "My Wings Hephaestus!" He said in surprise. "Why are Leo and Jason holding Percy back?"

"It's a vision creation." Hephaestus said, "If I don't melt them as soon as I finish them the come true... And this one will."

Hermes nodded and ushered Vesta out of the room. "Be careful what you make Fire Lord." She said before leaving.

Hephaestus looked at the sculpture. Leo looked worried and Jason surprised. Percy's gentle face was filled with rage. Was there a little more to it? Hephaestus put the flamethrower down and continued the piece.

When he was finished, the piece of metal spanned almost a foot. It had Leo and Jason holding Percy back from Annabeth and another girl who were holding a third girl back. Behind the boys were Will and Nico, behind the girls stood Piper and some Roman girl.

Hephaestus gasped and opened the letter from his Cabin in New York. It told him they missed him and wanted to see him about something. He nodded to himself and looked at the details around the children.

"The Camp!" He said. The next thing he knew the statue was being lifted by an invisible hand. "Mercury!" He snapped, "What are you doing!"

"Trying to help Lizzy, Tara, and Sara." Was the reply from across the room. "Lizzy, the girl beside Piper, is her Roman sister. Tara, the one helping Annabeth, is a daughter of Minerva. And Sara, the one going after Percy, is a daughter of Sol."

"Oh no!" Hephaestus left the shop.

* * *

"LEO!" Hephaestus bellowed. He was standing in Bunker 9 with the head of Festus nearby. "Get over here."

Leo walked up, he was covered in oil and bronze dust. "Yes father." He snapped politely. He wiped his hands off on the towel he brought out of his belt. "Do you need something?"

"Have you spoken to Jason lately?" Hephaestus asked sternly. Leo raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Makes sure to keep Percy away from the Romans then."

"May I ask why?" Leo asked thoughtfully. Hephaestus looked at him and nodded.

"There will be a fight between him and a Roman daughter of Apollo." Hephaestus told his son. "You and Jason hold him back while Will and Nico stand back watching. While Annabeth and one of her Roman sisters hold back the daughter of Apollo and Piper and her Roman sister stand back behind them."

"So what your saying is," Leo determined, "Percy and some daughter of Apollo are gonna try to fight and me, Jason, Annabeth, and some Roman girl have to hold them back while Piper, Will, Nico, and another Roman just watch?"

Hephaestus was silent for a minute, "In some way, yes." He said. Leo nodded and told of his brothers to go find Piper and tell her to keep an eye on Percy.

"Happy?" Leo asked. Hephaestus frowned, "Or not, okay." Leo shrugged and turned, "I'm going to go back to camp you guys!" The all said they would see him later and he followed his father outside.

"Hurry to the camp before Hestia calls for you." Hephaestus told his son, "And be good."

"Yes sir!" He said dashing off towards camp. A few moments later a golden chariot with silver wheels and two checkered Pegasus flew past the hidden bunker. This chariot had four kids in it. The boy driving it was very familiar.

Leo looked up, "Jason!" He called. The boy in the chariot looked down and let one of the girls take over. He jumped out of the chariot and floated down to Leo. "Show-off." Leo laughed.

Hephaestus looked back and forth between the boys. "Romans!" He said.

"Yes Lord Hephaestus?" Jason said taken back back his reaction, "And?"

All Hephaestus did was look at his son and say, "ROMANS!" again. Leo understood and dashed off toward the camp. Jason was right behind him and Hephaestus waddled after them.

Leo burst into camp and shouted, "PERCY!" The dark haired boy looked up from his game with Nico and the Apollo boys. "Get over here!" Percy walked up to meet Jason and Leo. Hephaestus waddled out of the forest in time to see a pen in Percy's hand and a gold coin in Jason's.

Both boys were glaring at each other and neither saw the golden chariot land beside the basketball court. "Sara!" Will called to the girl driving the chariot. She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Se jumped out and got mobbed by the Apollo kids.

The next girl to step out had curly bronze hair and gray eyes, she looked cool and calculating. She had to help the other girl out. This one was a platinum blonde girl who's hair was layered so finely you couldn't tell it had once been the same length. Her eyes were almost pink.

Both girls stood by the chariot protectively. Annabeth walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. She smiled and hugged the girl with bronze hair, "Hello sister." She greeted her.

The girl looked shocked but hugged Annabeth back, "Are you Annabeth?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. "Okay cool! I'm Tara and this is Lizzy, she's a daughter of Venus... er, Aphrodite."

Annabeth let go of her sister and shook Lizzy's hand. "Welcome to Greek Camp." She told them. They nodded and thanked her. Percy looked up and spotted Will and Nico greeting the girls.

He put his pen up and walked towards them. "NO!" Hephaestus bellowed. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Percy you aren't allowed to meet the daughter of Sol!"

"Apollo?" The girl in the midst of the guys asked, "Why can't he meet me?" She got up and glowered at the God. Most of her brothers walked away. Will stood beside Nico and Annabeth and the Roman girls joined them. The other half-Bloods left.

Percy stood ten feet between Leo and the girls. Leo looked at Jason and they both took slow steps towards Percy. Will and Nico ran around him and almost tumbled over Leo. "Get off!" Leo said pushing Nico off.

Percy and Sara locked eyes and they automatically glared at one another. Sara took three steps forward and taunted Percy with her eyes. "Come and get me fish boy!" She snapped.

Percy took a few steps and smiled viciously, "Do you really want to challenge me in my camp?" He asked, "The camp I'm the most powerful at? The camp I truly belong to?" He took another step. Leo and Jason lunged forward and grabbed his arms.

Sara on the other hand, took two steps and pointed at him, "Water and Light don't mix very well." She said. Her fingertip glowed and Annabeth jumped forward to grab her arm. Tara grabbed her other arm.

That's when Piper walked up and said, "Hey Lizzy! What's going on here?" She stood beside her sister and watched the other girls struggle for control. Piper glanced around Annabeth and saw Percy struggling.

Piper traded looks with Nico and they both stepped forward. Nico told Jason to calm the Roman girl down. Piper told Annabeth to calm Percy down. So Nico and Piper traded Jason and Annabeth places.

Jason and Annabeth nodded as they passed each other and Annabeth lightly touched Percy's face. Percy stopped and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. Jason tapped Sara's chin up and told her to quit before she had to have the job of cleaning both bathrooms when they got back to camp.

Both Sara and Percy calmed down. Will took his sister's hand and led her through the camp down to the cabin. Tara began speaking strategy with Annabeth. They went down and sat on the bleachers in the sword fighting arena. Percy stood glaring at the backs of Will and Sara. Hephaestus took this chance to tell him to calm down.

"If I hadn't told Leo about that you two would have killed each other." Hephaestus commented. Percy turned and glared at him.

**A/N: So... How was it? Did you like it? I hope so... It was done in two days! Woohoo! New record for a chapter! Those of you who don't like it... again: GO LAY IN A DITCH! And thanks for reviewing! :)**


End file.
